


And Many Happy Returns

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Tuna Melt-verse [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Jason Todd successfully makes another revolution around the sun. He's never had someone so aggressively want to celebrate it before.





	And Many Happy Returns

Leave it to his girlfriend to set up a scavenger hunt for his birthday. 

He wakes up to a text message from Maggie that reads “Look under the bed!” 

Jason Todd squints and leans over the bed, looking underneath it to find an antique musket with a bright green sticky note stuck to the barrell. He grabs it and sits up, looking it over with wide eyes.

It’s in beautiful shape. It’ll never fire anything again, but the wood on it is damn near perfect. 

_“I can do this all day!”_ the note reads. _“Be on the lookout for more birthday surprises! - <3 Maggie.” _

Jason shakes his head and rubs his face. 

“Shit.” 

***** 

At his office, he finds fresh pastries in all his favorite flavors and styles and an entire pitcher of cold-brewed Wakandan coffee. 

Along with another note: 

_“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” _

***** 

Text messages come in from all over throughout the day, wishing him many happy returns. 

Toby Ziegler grins at him and hands him a New York Yankees baseball cap. 

“Happy Birthday,” he says. “My team is better.” 

Jason laughs and pats down his pants. “Where’s my lighter? I know exactly what to do with this thing.” 

***** 

The DoD committee chips in for birthday sandwiches, probably in the hopes of getting Jason to budge on GPS technology they would like to attach to missiles. 

“Not a chance in hell,” he tells them. “But thanks for the sandwiches.” 

***** 

He’s on his way out when Ellie Bartlet catches him with a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday, dummy.” 

“Thanks!” Jason smirks. “You get me a gift?” 

Ellie lifts her chin haughtily. “My friendship is gift enough.” 

Jason laughs and tugs on her hair playfully. 

***** 

“Happy birthday, idiot.” 

Jason smirks. She called for his birthday. “Aw. Thanks, Artemis.” 

“How’s DC?” 

“Ah, y’know. Not any different from the last time you wound up here to ask for my help,” he teases. 

“I still don’t understand why you agreed to stay there,” she tells him grumpily. 

“I know you don’t,” he says, more seriously. “We’ll talk face-to-face sometime, and I’ll...figure out a way to actually verbalize it....” He frowns when he sees a UPS driver step into the office. “Gotta go. Thanks for the call.” He hangs up, and gets to his feet, stepping out into the outer office. 

Josie, his secretary smiles politely and signs for it before handing it off to him. “It’s for you, Birthday Boss.” 

He takes it and frowns a little. “Hold my calls,” he tells her, before going back into his office and setting the box down on his desk and pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket to open it up. 

Inside are a myriad of items: 

A t-shirt that reads “THE LIVING DEAD” in big, creepy letters (From Duke). 

A first edition of Charles Dickens’ Great Expectations (From Alfred).

An envelope that, when held up to the light, reveals a check inside of it (From...Damian. Huh).

A large book on the history of artillery (From Barb). 

A little plush waffle (From Steph). 

A copy of Black Sabbath’s Master of Reality on Vinyl (From Tim). 

A small sticky note that simply reads “IOU 5 Birthday Hugs!” 

“Okay, Dick, five is excessive,” Jason mutters as he comes to the last item in the box. 

A bowl shaped like a skull, clearly a kitschy Halloween decoration (From Cass).

His Red Hood Helmet. 

He frowns deeply and holds it in his hands, his thumb smoothing over the lightweight metal it’s made of, before looking back into the box and finding a card, scribbled on in Bruce’s handwriting. 

_Happy birthday, Son. _

He shakes his head and turns to card over. 

_For emergency situations only. Don’t tell Leo._

Jason smirks and shakes his head. “Okay, old man. You got it.” 

“Hey, Boss?” 

Jason sets the helmet back in the box and looks up at Josie. “Yeah.” 

“Got another box?” 

“Sheesh,” Jason snorts. “It’s just a birthday. Everybody needs to calm down.” 

Josie snickers and hands him a much smaller box, which he opens. 

They both peer inside to find a number of very old-looking books. 

Jason grins widely. 

“Boss, I think you might be a nerd.” 

“Hold my calls,” Jason tells her.

“You said that already.” 

“Keep doin’ it,” Jason grins. 

There’s another sticky note in Maggie’s handwriting. 

_Enjoy! See you tonight at my place. 8 pm. Do not be late._

***** 

He heads to Maggie’s place promptly at eight, ignoring phone calls and texts from other well-wishers to knock on her door. 

Maggie opens it wearing a robe and a smile. “Hi, Birthday boy.” 

“Hi,” Jason grins back, stepping inside, looking at her. “Thanks for all the birthday hoopla. You didn’t have to.” 

“Shut up, yes i did,” Maggie smiles at him. “You did it for me back in December. Stop being such a martyr.” 

“I’m really good at it,” Jason responds, giving her a lopsided grin. “So? What’s the plan? Dinner? Maybe a movie or…” 

He stops when she turns and drops her robe. 

Jason’s mouth falls open. 

Maggie turns to face him, wearing a big smile…

And a Wonder Woman costume. 

Complete with lasso. 

She beams at him. “What do you think?” 

“I…” 

He what? What was he going to say? 

What? 

She does a spin, the red boots clacking against the hardwood floors. 

“It was weird how hard it was to find one of these that was nice quality,” she tells him, picking up a tiara and bracelets and putting them on to complete the look. “But it is your birthday. And you do have kind of a giant crush on Wonder Woman. Which I totally get. I just thought...it could be fun.” 

He opens his mouth again, but nothing comes out as he looks her up and down. 

Her smile falls. “Uh-oh. Too weird? Is it too weird? I thought it’d be fun and cute.” 

“No,” Jason blurts out. “No. Don’t...this is...good. This is so good. This is…” 

Maggie blinks and smiles slowly. “I broke your brain.” 

“You broke my brain!” 

“Well,” Maggie smirks playfully, lifting the lasso and swinging it a little. “Will the Lasso of Truth help?” 

He sounds way more excited than he’s comfortable with when he responds “Only one way to find out.” 

She swings it and it catches on his outstretched wrist. Maggie pulls it tighter and tugs him closer. “So?” 

“So you’re amazing,” Jason tells her, gazing down at her. “And I fucking love you.” 

Maggie beams and reaches up, kissing him softly, dropping the lasso and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He hunches down and lifts her up over his shoulder, making her yelp. Jason walks towards the bedroom, humming the birthday song to himself the entire way. 

"I hope you didn't pay too much for this thing," he tells her. "Cuz it's not makin' it outta this bedroom in one piece." 

Maggie laughs as he closes the door behind them.

END


End file.
